1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm clock system and, more particularly, to a method and system for gradually increasing or decreasing the alarm clock signals based on whether the person is awake after the activation of the alarm clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of alarm clocks have been developed in the prior art. Although many prior art systems serve the general purpose of providing sound or light sensitive to the human body, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as described hereinafter.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an adaptive alarm system of automatically identifying a particular person after the alarm clock is activated, then making sure that the person awakes in a nonviolent manner.